


That Over-Hyped Corporate Holiday

by winds0fchange19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Professors, Let's embarrass Remus Lupin, Light Angst, Love, M/M, NSFW, POV Remus Lupin, Professor Remus Lupin, Valentines Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winds0fchange19/pseuds/winds0fchange19
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and Remus just wants Severus to go with him to the dance.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	That Over-Hyped Corporate Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after the war, though there is really no distinguishable time frame, where both Remus and Severus have returned to Hogwarts as professors. This idea originally came to me as a heavily angsty fic, but the moment I wrote the first sentence, I knew it wouldn't be what I planned. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> ~Caboose

Remus rolled onto his side, facing Severus who was laying on his back, catching his breath. His face was flushed, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, and he wore that little grin he saved just for Remus, just for moments like these. He always thought Severus looked absolutely gorgeous right after sex, though Severus never seemed to think so. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Severus’ face, smiling gently at him. As much as Remus loved when Severus interrupted a conversation by straddling him on the bed and distracting him with kisses until he was begging for it, Remus would not let the previous conversation go unfinished once again, “So you’re not going then?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Severus drawled, reaching out to pull Remus closer. He happily obliged, laying his head on Severus’ chest.

“Oh come on, Severus. I never said you had to  _ dance _ . Just come with me.” Remus said softly, pressing light kisses to his skin, his fingers tracing softly along Severus’ side. 

“I don’t understand why Minerva agreed to this. Valentine's Day is an over-hyped, corporate holiday, in which to sell cheap stuffies and boxes of chocolate to as many suckers as possible. Hogwarts does not need to celebrate said day with a juvenile  _ dance. _ ” Severus sneered and Remus bit back a smile. He was expecting that sort of an answer from him, it was starting to frustrate him, but it was amusing all the same. 

“So I take it you will  _ not _ be partaking in the giving of chocolates?”

“For you, darling, of course. But I’m going to complain the whole time.” 

“I know, Severus. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Remus grinned, rolling away to lay on his back, pulling the blankets up over them. “Get some sleep, we can’t miss breakfast again.” He teased, turning his head to meet Severus’ for a kiss. He could feel Severus smile against his lips. 

“Goodnight, love.” Remus murmured, closing his eyes. He could feel Severus turn over in the bed and a second later, his arm draped across Remus’ chest. 

“Goodnight, Remus.”

* * *

Remus caught up to Severus in the hall two days later, calling out to him as he breezed past, robes billowing characteristically behind him. Remus loved watching him stalk through the corridors like that. “Snape!” He called, falling into step beside him. 

“Lupin, I have class, what do you want?” Severus drawled, not slowing his pace in the slightest. Remus rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh. It seemed to have always been this way between them, though these days there was less malice behind the snide remarks. 

“I know you said the Valentine’s Da—“ Remus started, smiling as Severus huffed out a breath and glared at a staring student as he passed. 

“I already said no.” Severus cut in. Remus was expecting as much, he knew Severus did not particularly enjoy social situations in which he was not required to be in, especially ones filled with teenagers. He’d been pestering him about it for over a week now, determined to get Severus to change his mind. It wasn’t as if they had to dance or act like anything more than friends. Remus just wanted to know where he stood with Severus, what this thing was between them and where it was going. He was completely serious about this afterall, but Severus...Remus wasn’t so sure about him. 

“Oh, I’m aware. Minerva was needing a few more chaperones and suggested yourself.” 

“Nearly Every professor at this school will be in attendance. I doubt my presence will be needed nor will I be missed.” Severus rolled his eyes as they approached the Defense classroom. Remus was used to Severus blatantly pushing him away in public settings, but he knew he could get Severus to say yes before the end of the week. 

“Ah, well that’s where you’re wrong, Snape.” Remus touched his arm briefly before he disappeared into his own classroom.

* * *

“You have about 15 minutes left of class time. I expect you to use it wisely to begin your essays on the Inferi.” Remus said to his class, turning to gather his papers at his desk. As one would expect from a group of teenagers, talk soon turned to the upcoming Valentine’s dance and moved far away from the pressing assignment. Remus gave his class an amused smile. He understood the dance was that weekend, however this essay was due next week and Remus knew they would not spend a minute working on it this weekend. 

“I understand the temptation to use this time to discuss plans for the dance, but might I remind you your essays are due on Tuesday and I can safely assume none of you will be remotely thinking of Inferi over the weekend.” Remus reminded his class with a bit of a grin. The sound of rustling parchment and the scratch of quills on paper filled the air. 

The first hand flew up into the air and Remus smiled quizzically. He thought the topic was thoroughly covered, they were at the end of the unit on Inferi after all, but he called on her anyway, wanting to help his students as much as he could. 

“You’re chaperoning on Saturday, right Professor?” She asked, glancing at her friend beside her. They were both grinning wildly and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Remus did not despise teenage girls, though this age they were filled with giggles and bad attempts at flirting. And some, he’d realized from his years of teaching, were bound to discover little  _ infatuations  _ with their professors. It made him feel physically ill, but it was part of the job—guiding his students in the right direction and keeping a professional rapport with them. 

“I am.” He rapped the parchment on his desk with a smile, “Back to your essay, Miss Thorne.” 

She bit her lip with a grin and Remus mentally cringed. He was not even close to being interested in any of his students in a romantic way. It made him uncomfortable to think this 16 year old was looking at him as such. He only hoped he would not have to deal with anything further, that perhaps she would keep her feelings to herself. Last Valentine’s Day, he’d been gifted a very...uncomfortable card from one of his students. Severus thought it was hilarious but Remus preferred to burn it in the fireplace and never think of it again. 

“Are you bringing a date?” The girl next to her asked, without a raise of her hand. Remus tried not to show his discomfort on his face. 

“Alright, that’s enough. My personal life is none of your concern. Get back to work.” The class quieted and Remus pushed his hair back from his face anxiously. He was a rather lenient professor, he knew this, but such bold questions about his personal life had never been an issue. It made him nervous.

“Are you taking Snape?” A Slytherin boy, Davis Silverthorn, said from across the room. Remus sighed and leaned back against the edge of his desk. Well,  _ fuck.  _

“Professor Snape,” he automatically corrected, “I have no idea where you’d get such an idea, but I reiterate, my personal life is none of your concern.” Remus felt the heat rising to his cheeks and he pressed his lips together. He didn’t even know his students knew his sexual preferences, let alone his involvement with Severus. The thought that they’d been...discussing it made him feel nauseous for a whole other reason. He gave the class a pointed look and gestured to the parchment covered desks as if to say, ‘back to work.’

“Aren’t you married or something?” Another Slytherin. Miss Caulfield, a usually well-behaved student in his classroom. Surprising. 

“Wha—no. No Professor Snape and I are not married.” Remus’ eyes went wide and he could barely stutter out a response. He was incredibly embarrassed now. The relationship, or whatever it was between them, was to be private. Remus was sure they did a pretty great job of keeping their public interactions professional. Apparently he was completely wrong in thinking so. He was at a loss, unsure of how to proceed. How the fuck would Severus have handled this?

Detention. Huge losses of house points. Completely ignoring his students. 

There was a reason Severus claimed he was a pushover when it came to his students. Especially his 6th years, they were his favorite class. Apparently that had backfired on him and they had turned against him somehow. 

“Uhhh, did you tell him that?” This time, it was one of his Gryffindors and Remus closed his eyes and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, much like Severus did on a daily basis. He realized then how much of Severus was rubbing off on him. If only his control and confidence in situations like these had done so as well. 

“You should probably say something, Professor. I think he’s in love with you.” Another girl spoke up before Remus could formulate a response.

Remus stared at his class, face burning. “Enough! I am your teacher, not your friend. Now I don’t know why you think this is appropriate, but I don’t want to hear anymore about this. Understood?” Remus finally snapped and the class stared at him with wide eyes. He didn’t believe he’d ever spoken to them so sternly before. “Fifty points. From both houses. Now you best hope Professor Snape doesn’t catch wind of this little...exchange. Get back to work.”

The students looked at each other quizzically. Remus turned away to gather himself. He took a few deep breaths. He couldn’t believe this, though it was a matter of time before something like this happened. Remus tried to be a good professor, he really did. And he thought he did a pretty great job. But Severus was right, he wasn’t hard enough on his students and now they believed they could speak to him so freely as if he was their friend. They would have  _ never  _ pulled this on Severus. Even Pomona. Fucking hell, he wanted to go home and crawl under the covers in a ball of embarrassment. 

It didn’t take long for the comments to start back up again, this time, sans Remus. Teenagers seemed to think they could get away with so much. As if Remus couldn’t hear everything they said. 

“You should hear the things he says in the common room. ‘Professor Lupin is too lenient.’” Davis Silverthorn said quietly in a poor imitation of Snape, though Remus heard quite clearly. The other students near him giggled quietly. 

Another student spoke up with a snort, “‘Lupin is abysmal at Potions. However he is, quite talented with Charms.’ Snape has a way with backwards compliments.” Wasn’t that the fucking truth? Remus closed his eyes and groaned softly. Why did they have to be so goddamn difficult today?

“‘I’m going to tell Lupin to assign you more work, this is atrocious!’ I thought my essay was pretty good, guess Snape didn’t think so. Still got an A.” 

“Class dismissed!” Remus finally shouted, pointing his wand at the door, throwing it open quite forcefully with magic. “I expect to see every single one of you in this classroom for detention tonight after dinner. I’m sure Professor Snape can find a few dozen cauldrons that need scrubbed by hand. Be thankful I’ve not given you to Flich.” 

The class filed out, completely silent, seemingly learning their lesson. A few of them actually looked a bit frightened and concerned. Remus was never one to strike fear into his students. Severus was right though. He needed to be a little stricter in his classroom.

* * *

“Severus?” Remus crawled over his lover, hand grazing the other man’s cock as he nipped at Severus’ neck.

“Hmm?” Severus hummed, his eyes falling closed and head tipping back against the pillow to allow Remus more access. 

“Is there any reason,” Remus straddled Severus’ thigh and wrapped a hand around his cock as he hovered over him. He bit at the skin on his neck, eliciting a moan from Severus. “My sixth years seem to think,” Remus kissed along Severus' jaw, his hand stroking his cock at a slow, teasing pace, “We’re married?” He finished, capturing Severus in a kiss.

“No idea.” Severus responded when Remus pulled away, arching his back in search of more contact from Remus’ hand. Remus smirked down at him, reaching with his free hand for the jar on the nightstand.

“No idea?” Remus repeated, sitting back and coating his fingers liberally with lube. He moved down, leaning down to bite Severus’ inner thigh. The man under him gasped and his hand came up to grip his cock. Remus slapped his hand away, taking it in his hand himself. He teased the tip, making Severus moan again. 

“No. Fuck, Remus. You’re a fucking tease.” Severus growled, trying to grab at his cock again. 

Remus pressed a finger at his hole, smirking at him when he attempted to force it further inside and Remus refused to move any faster. “Hmm, seems like my students seem to have a different opinion on that.” 

He pushed a finger inside Severus and released his cock. “Yessss…” Severus hissed, pushing back against him. Remus leaned down to lick up the underside of his cock, his other hand stroking Severus’ thigh. 

“I thought you had no idea?” Remus teased, working his finger in and out of Severus at a slow pace. Severus groaned, taking hold of Remus’ hair. “Seems to me like you can’t keep my name out of your mouth, Severus.” 

Remus took the tip of Severus’ cock into his mouth, teasing his tongue over the slit. Severus moaned again, hips bucking up in an attempt to get Remus to take more of his cock. Remus pulled off his cock, hand stroking lightly at the base. 

“Professor Lupin is abysmal at Potions.” He said, his voice silky, adding another finger. Severus’ head fell back again with a long moan. Remus fucked his fingers into him hard, smirking up at the man as Severus pushed his hips down to meet him. “He is quite talented with Charms.”

Remus licked another stripe up Severus’ cock, his fingers slowly inside of him. Severus groaned impatiently. “Professor Lupin is too lenient.” Remus murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses to the head of Severus’ cock, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Fuuuuuck.” Severus moaned, squirming under him, “Remus,  _ please _ .” 

“I know you can beg harder than that, Sev.” Remus teased seductively. “What else have you said about me?” 

“Fuck off, Lupin and fuck  _ me _ .” 

Remus smirked, licking softly at the head of his cock. “Professor Lupin should suck my cock.” 

“I did not fucking say that!” Severus exclaimed, taking hold of his cock, pressing it against Remus lips. Remus pulled his fingers out and Severus groaned at the loss.

“You were thinking it,” Remus said cheekily, letting Severus press the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Damn right I am,” Severus growled, his other hand pushing Remus’ head gently down on his cock. Remus took his cock happily, swirling his tongue along his length as Severus tried to fuck into his mouth. Remus held his hips down with his arm, pulling off with a pop. 

He crawled up to hover above Severus again, stroking his own cock and slicking it with more lube before pressing it to his opening. “I don’t know, Severus,” Remus pushed inside slowly, groaning as Severus looped his leg over his arm. Remus held under his knee, pushing in a bit further. “I guess I should break it to you,” Remus panted, pushing fully inside Severus and he grinned down at him. Severus stared up at him, glared really. “We aren’t married.” 

“Stop being a fucking tease, Lupin.” Severus growled, “I have no idea what the hell you’re going on about.”

“Professor Lupin.” Remus smirked down at him, setting a slow pace thrusting into Severus, “You don’t? Oh, but Severus, I think you do.” Remus slid his left hand up Severus’ chest, resting his palm over his sternum as he slowly fucked into him. 

“Mmm, fuck.” Severus closed his eyes and bucked his hips up to meet Remus’ slow roll of his hips. “No fucking idea, Remus.” he moaned, his right hand going down to stroke his own cock. 

Remus shook his head, grunting softly. He took Severus’ hand by the wrist and pulled it up over his head, threading their fingers together on the bed. “You had no questions as to why my entire 6th year defense class showed up for detention with you this evening?” He rolled his hips again and Remus sighed out a moan. 

“I thought perhaps Professor Lupin had finally taken control of his classroom.” Severus said smugly as Remus picked up his pace, his eyes closing momentarily. Remus moaned, the hand on his chest slipping up to take hold of Severus’s hair. “Hmm. Fuck, Severus. So fucking tight for me.” he whispered, his eyes falling shut momentarily before he continued. “You gave them work, No questions asked?” 

“Of course I— _ fuck _ —gave them work,” Severus gasped, his hand twitching in Remus’ grasp. Remus loosened his hold and leaned on his forearms above Severus’ head. 

“No complaints? No explanations for—ah—why they were there? I’m shocked.” He brushed his lips against Severus, who instantly had his arms around his back, holding him closer. Severus wrapped his legs around Remus’ waist and he moaned. 

Severus smirked against his lips. “I was told Professor Lupin threatened they best not let Professor Snape catch wind—fuuuuck.” He broke off when his partner hit just the right spot inside him. “Of the fucking incident.” Severus let out a low moan as Remus started biting at his neck. “So what happened, Remus?” His name came out in a breathy moan that made Remus’ cock ache inside him. 

“They fucking listened to me for once, did they?” Remus groaned when he finally could speak. He still mouthed at Severus’ neck. Severus scratched his short nails against his back and he cried out. Remus did not feel as if he was in control anymore, but  _ fuck _ was Severus hot.

“Hmm, my students embarrassed the fuck out of me.” Remus murmured, giving up on teasing Severus with a nice, slow fuck. He felt entirely too good to keep that up. 

“Care to tell me what this has to do with myself?” Severus asked, his heels pressing into his backside, urging him to go faster. 

Remus pulled out and thrust hard back into Severus, “Oh, Severus.” he groaned, his forehead dropping to his partners shoulder. He fucked into him hard, earning a string of curses and breathless moans from Severus. His cock ached and every moan from Severus’ lips only fueled the fire. “I seem to be—ah—rather favorite topic of conversation with you.” he moaned out, moving to sit up and grab Severus’ waist as he fucked hard into him. Severus’ hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself at a fast pace, his head leaned back into the pillow and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth was open, panting out short moans with every thrust. 

“Fuck—Remus, stop fucking—” Severus groaned under him, his free hand scratching down Remus’ arm and hips bucking up involuntarily. He was close and so was Remus, if he was being honest. “Stop. Talking.” 

“Since you can’t keep my name out of your mouth, I want to hear it,” Remus gasped, nails digging into Severus’ hips, “I wanna hear you cum, babe.” 

“Oh fuck, Remus,” Severus moaned desperately, “Yes, babe—”

Remus cried out another moan, a hand sliding up to thread into Severus’ hair just the way he likes it. He tugs firmly, eliciting more desperate cries from Severus and Remus is so close. “Fuckin’ hell, Severus, I’m gonna cum.”

“Mmm, fuck, fuck—Remus!” Severus moaned and the sight of his cum covering his chest had Remus following in suit merely seconds later. 

Neither moved for a moment, catching their breath. Severus stroked a hand down Remus’ arm and frowned slightly in apology for the new bruises appearing on his skin. The two of them tended to be a little rough with each other, it was nothing new. Surprisingly, Severus always seemed apologetic afterwards. 

“Perhaps you should discipline your Slytherins a bit better, babe. Or watch what you say, lest they think you’re...up to something.” Remus finally broke the silence, pulling out at last and giving Severus a cheeky smile. Severus shoved him lightly, smirking back at him. 

“Fuck off, Lupin.” Severus said with a grin before taking Remus’ head in his hands and kissing him hard. 

* * *

“What do you want? A bouquet of fucking flowers and a room full of candles?” Severus sneered, glancing around his own living quarters. Remus had only stopped by to ask him one more time if he would accompany him to the dance, but it had not exactly turned out as planned. Severus was stubborn, as anyone knew, but for the past year all Remus wanted was to know where they stood. He loved that man, more than anyone he’d ever known, and he would marry him in an instant if Severus said yes. Only, Severus was not very forthcoming with his feelings and Remus himself said those three words rather rarely, instead hoping Severus understood the meaning behind every kiss and every murmur of praise into his skin and against his lips.

“Do you think that’s what I want, Severus?” Remus asked softly, leaning against the back of the sofa. Severus wasn’t truly upset, Remus knew this. He’d known this man for most of his life and he knew by now when Severus was upset and when Severus was masking his real feelings for one reason or another. It was in his eyes. Remus knew. 

“Yes.” 

“No.” Remus said quietly. His fingers gripped the edge of the sofa and he looked up at Severus. “I don’t need flowers. Or candles. I don’t want romantic poetry but you know I’ll always take chocolate. Look at me, Severus.” 

Remus gestured vaguely to himself. The dress robes that had seen their better days and his greying hair. The scars marring his arms. His face. Everything else under his robes. Remus was not anything perfect, nothing special or extraordinary. 

Severus looked, his eyes tracing over the body of the man he’d spent the past year sleeping next to, caring for each month, and shagging every night. Remus couldn’t place the look on his face but if he had to guess, it would have to be anguish. As if he was afraid Remus was slipping away from him.

“Then what do you want?” Severus asked, his voice quieter and holding much less malice than before. He lowered his eyes away from Remus’. 

“I want  _ you _ , Severus.” Remus could hear his voice cracking and he knew how pathetic he probably sounded. “I don’t care what you think you don’t have to offer. Trust me when I say I’m not a stupid man. I know exactly what you have to offer and what you are not willing to give me. Stop fighting me on this, just... _ please _ .”

“You are a very foolish man.” Severus admitted softly. “You have no ideas of what I am not willing to give you.”

“Then tell me. Tell me what it is you think I need.”

“A kind man. A thoughtful lover.” Severus closed his eyes and leaned against the table behind him. He hesitated before continuing. “A loving husband.”

“You’re not willing to give me that.” Remus whispered, taking a deep breath. To think Severus would refuse any of those things made Remus sick. If he meant any of that, Remus had to have known the wrong man all along. Underneath the rough exterior lay a tender and loving man only Remus had ever seen. Still, Remus felt his breath catch in his throat at the thought that he meant nothing. 

“I never said I was not. You asked what I thought you needed.” Severus responded, tucking his hand into his pocket. He had his hand wrapped around his wand, Remus knew. He wouldn’t throw any curses or even draw his wand. He was anxious and his wand was a comfort object of sorts. Another shared admission in the dark, late at night. He  _ knew  _ Severus. “It is not about what I am willing to give you, it is about what I am capable of giving you.” 

“Severus…” Remus started pushing off the sofa and taking a step forward. “How can you say you’re incapable of giving me all of those things when you’ve already proved you could? That you have?”

“We are not married, Remus.” Severus sighed quietly, not meeting his eyes. 

“I want to be.”

“Not to me.” Severus argued, though there was no fight to him. Remus knew him. He wanted this but he was scared. He was scared he would never be good enough for Remus. It was funny how similar their fears really were. 

“Don’t you tell me who I don’t want to marry, Severus.” Remus whispered sternly. He reached out to take Severus’ hand, tugging his arm free of where it was crossed with the other over his chest. His hand slid into Remus’ with no fight at all. His other hand reached up to cup Severus’ cheek, causing Severus to finally meet his eyes. They were dark and glossy and Remus had never remembered a time in which he was certain Severus Snape might cry. 

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re not good enough. Do not tell me you’re not already mine, Severus.” Remus whispered fiercely, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Severus’.

“Remus.” Severus whispered so softly he could barely hear it. His hand touched the back of his head hesitantly and then, fingers were entertained in his hair, holding Remus close. 

Remus’ thumb brushed against Severus’ cheek softly and for a long while, nothing could be heard from either man other than their soft breathing.

“I love you.” Remus finally breathed out. At first, Remus wasn’t sure he would even respond, but then Severus sucked in a breath and pulled him into a kiss. His lips slid over Remus’ slowly, as if he was pouring the emotion he couldn’t say into that one moment. 

“I  _ am  _ yours.” Severus whispered as they pulled back, sliding his hand to Remus’ cheek. “I am not what you deserve.”

Remus’ eyes dropped sadly, his hand sliding down Severus’ chest. “Sev—“

“No, Remus.” Severus interrupted, “If I am what you desire, truly, I can spend my whole life trying to be that but I  _ cannot  _ promise I ever will be.”

“You already are. You may not be kind but you are kind to  _ me _ , you are thoughtful and you are caring. You are my best friend, Severus. The only thing more I need from you is to love me.”

“I do love you.” 

“Then marry me.” Remus breathed, tears threatening to spill over.

There was a long pause. Remus felt like it stretched for hours, though it was more likely less than 60 seconds. He thought he already knew the answer and he was ready to hear it, despite how much he wanted Severus forever. Remus had known for a very long time that he would be happy with Severus. He  _ was  _ happy with Severus. He only hoped Severus was happy with him. 

“Yes.”

Remus pulled Severus forward by the front of his robes, crushing their lips together in a long kiss. “Yes?” He whispered against Severus’ lips. 

“Yes.” He whispered, leaning their foreheads together. “Yes, Remus.” 

Remus relaxed against him as Severus stroked his cheek softly, smiling gently in a way Remus had only ever seen in the privacy of their own rooms. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that and he could have stayed there forever. 

Remus stepped out of his embrace, reluctantly dropping his hand from Severus’ chest. Glancing at the clock, he frowned. “I still have to chaperone.” 

Severus laughed then, “Was this all a ploy to get me to go to that dance?”

“Of course not.” Remus smirked, “But I still don’t have a date…”

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned forward to press a kiss to Remus’ forehead with a sigh. “Stay here.” 

Remus took his place back leaning against the couch and smiled to himself. He was engaged. To Severus. He and Severus were going to be married. For real. This was not at all what he had planned for this evening, he didn’t even have a ring, but it was perfect either way.

“It’s not as if the rest of the goddamn castle doesn’t already think we’re married.” Severus grumbled as he stepped back into the room. Remus’ eyes went wide, taking in his new fiancé now wearing elegant dress robes. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

“And whose fault is that, Severus?” Remus breathed, taking a step forward.

“Shut your mouth and come on. We’ll be late.” Severus snorted, taking Remus’ arm. 

* * *

They entered together, like a real couple. Remus knew Severus was not fond of physical affection in public so he dropped his hand to his side. The Great Hall was red. Red and pink and white, confetti and hearts charmed to float above them. It was dark, but glowed just the right amount of romantic lighting to set the mood. Or rather, enough to keep the teachers aware of what was going on at any given moment.

“Looks like Cupid threw up in here.” Severus sneered and Remus shoved him gently with a laugh. Severus allowed a grin to play on his lips and Remus’ heart squeezed in his chest, stomach swooping. He loved that man. 

Surprisingly, Severus reached for his hand again, covering his fingers with Remus’ and squeezing gently. He looked at Severus, silently asking him with his eyes. He nodded once, squeezing his hand again and making Remus smile. 

Of course, people noticed. It was hard not to when the very 6th year students Remus had sent marching to detention only two nights prior approached the pair with wide eyes and ‘I told you so’s to their friends. Severus sighed deeply and glared at Remus. 

“Whose fault is it, Severus?” Remus said cheekily before greeting his favorite students. 

“Professor Lupin,” One of his Gryffindors, brave little fuckers Gryffindors are, “You’ve brought Snape?” 

Remus flushed, “Professor Snape.” He reminded him and said professor snorted beside him.

Another smirking face of a Slytherin, “We told you he was in love with you, Professor.”

“I believe I was not to hear of this encounter?” Severus drawled, apparently finally having enough, “I have no problem leaving now if you’re interested in another detention?”

Severus stood there for a moment, letting his threat sink in before he tugged on Remus’ hand and swept him away toward the staff table. “You're too lenient, Lupin.” Severus rolled his eyes and Remus huffed out a laugh. He knew he would have more than enough questions to deal with on Tuesday. Severus may have to take over his Defense class for the day. 

“Remus, you got Severus out of his room!” Pomona smiled excitedly. Severus scowled behind him and he rolled his eyes at the man. Remus knew the real relationship between the two of them and he remembered Severus’ admission to her being the closest thing to a mother for him other than Minerva. He wondered then if Pomona knew anything of the two of them or if she was in the dark as much as everyone else in the castle truly was. 

The two men sat down, Severus’ hand automatically going to Remus’ knee. He must have been nervous, it was quite a feat to get Severus to come out to something like this, and as his partner too. Remus watched the kids on the floor, sipping from the goblet Minerva had poured for him and smiled. He watched as old couples danced together on the floor, spinning each other with ease and smiles, and the new couples who Remus had not ever seen together before made awkward first moves to each other. He found himself wondering where he and Severus would have fit into the mix. 

“Is there a problem?” Remus heard from beside him and he bit his lip. It was only a matter of time before Severus was grumbling to someone about their comments. One thing Severus was, though still under the impression that he wasn’t good enough, was protective of Remus.

Remus turned and put his hand gently on Severus' arm. He glared down at it but didn’t move, favoring instead to turn back to settle his glare on Filius. 

“Of course not, Severus!” The man’s voice always seemed so positive. Good ol’ Fllius Flitwick and his positivity. And his nosiness, apparently. It was no wonder he was a Ravenclaw. “I just can’t help but notice how friendly you are with Remus. I don’t believe we’ve ever seen the two of you...escort each other to an event before.”

Remus sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.  _ Fuck.  _ They hadn’t discussed this, really. Half the school believed they were married due to Severus and his apparent need to bring him unnecessarily into conversation, though it seemed the staff had no clue as to what had been going on. They were only friendly colleagues to outsiders and not one person knew the two of them rarely slept alone anymore. Remus made sure of that, he knew how much Severus liked his privacy. In fact, he was ready to hear him tell the lot of them off right there, but Severus did have a few surprises up his sleeve every now and again. 

“Not that our personal life is any of your concern, but I see no problem with allowing my fiancé to drag me to these imbecile events.” Severus responded dryly, staring at the rest of the table with an annoyed look on his face. Remus bit back a grin. 

“Fiancé!” Pomona’s eyes went wide and Rolonda Hooch choked on her drink. 

“When were the two of you planning on revealing this, after you’ve already been married?” Minerva scolded and Remus’ face reddened. 

“Ah, well, it’s a rather new development really.” Remus admitted, glancing at Severus who stood abruptly from his seat, dragging Remus up with him. He gave an apologetic smile to Minerva before Severus whisked him away. Severus was right, it was best to take their escape now before the table started asking too many uncomfortable questions. 

“I can’t believe you told them that!” Remus laughed as they found a vacant corner. Severus hummed in response, pulling Remus by the hand to stand next to him as close as they dared. The Great Hall was huge and it seemed nearly every student in Hogwarts had come. After the initial shock of the two of them entering together, no one was giving them another glance. 

“I think Minerva may have an aneurysm.” Severus drawled, a small smirk playing on his lips. Remus chuckled lightly, bumping his shoulder to his. He snuck a glance at the staff table where the members still wore puzzled looks and was still surprised Severus so easily gave away such information. 

“You didn’t have to tell them, you know?” Remus said quietly, not looking at Severus.

“I did.” Came the response and a soft kiss to his temple. Remus flushed again, looking around the room for anyone who might have seen them. They seemed to be old news now, save for the staff table who were not even glancing their way. “The sooner they know, the quicker they leave us the fuck alone about it.” 

Remus turned his head to look up at Severus. He still held his hand loosely at their sides, Severus’ thumb caressing his knuckles. “You didn’t have to. We could have married quietly, peacefully, and no one would ever know the difference.” 

“I don’t want that.” Severus said quietly and Remus made a soft noise of surprise, looking carefully at his fiancé. “I’m not ashamed of you, Remus.”

“I never thought you were. It’s just...there’ll be a lot of questions. We seem to have gone from friendly colleagues to engaged to be married fairly quickly.” Remus explained, biting his lip and looking out into the crowd of students.

“Hmm, I’d rather them not know what I’ve been doing with you for the last year.” Severus snorted and Remus grinned, squeezing his hand. Severus brought their hands to his lips, brushing his knuckles with a kiss before dropping them back down to their sides. “I see no sense in hiding something so obvious between us. However, do not think I will suddenly be willing to ever grind on you like that outside the privacy of our bedroom.” Severus gestured to the crowd of students dancing to a particularly racy muggle song. Whoever approved this playlist had certainly not done their job thoroughly enough. 

Remus sighed and brought his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose when he spotted the couple in question, two 6th year students dancing a bit too provocatively for his taste. He slid his hand out of Severus’ and stepped forward a few paces, “Hey, none of that! Not appropriate, Mr. Silverthorn!” 

The students stared at Remus, probably confused as to why Professor Snape had said nothing but stayed back and allowed Lupin to deal with it. They blushed, mumbled an apology, and fled the scene, leaving Remus standing there with a smug look on his face. Severus snorted behind him and Remus glared playfully as he made his way back to his side, “You had best control your Slytherins, Professor. I’ve had a bit of trouble with that one lately.”

“I bet you have. Pain in the arse, isn’t he?” Severus rolled his eyes and took Remus’ hand again.

“Mmhm...and who was the one who told him I was too lenient?” Remus teased and Severus laughed, leaning against him. He liked this, knowing how Severus felt and feeling relaxed enough in public to let Remus know it. “Thank you for coming.” He said softly, smiling up at Severus. 

“I couldn’t miss an opportunity to spend our engagement night dressed in our finest robes, watching our students defile each other on the dance floor.” Severus murmured, and though he sounded sarcastic, Remus knew him well enough to know that Severus really  _ didn’t  _ want to miss an opportunity to spend time with his new fiancé. 

A soft, romantic ballad began playing and in the darkened room and Remus could see couples pairing themselves up for a slow dance. A few of the staff members had made their way to the dance floor, Pomona and Poppy among them and Remus smiled at the sight. Severus squeezed his hand and Remus looked up at him. 

It seemed that Severus Snape was full of surprises this evening because he slid his hand from Remus’, holding it out his hand. Remus looked into his eyes and Severus nodded once in affirmation. He stepped into the waiting embrace, taking his hand and settling the other on Severus’ shoulder. A hand slid to his waist, pulling him closer, an appropriate space between of course, and Severus gave him a half smile. In their dark corner, Remus and Severus danced. It wasn’t expected, no, and Severus had glanced into the crowd anxiously a few times to discern if anyone was watching, but Remus smiled in the embrace. 

“I love you, you know?” Severus said quietly, no longer taking his eyes from Remus.’ Remus nodded, brushing his thumb over Severus’ shoulder. 

“And I love you.” Remus whispered back. 


End file.
